The POTO Crew Arrives in Gates
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Okay, this was something I wrote back in 2011 when I first moved to the middle of nowhere. . . So yeah...it deals with when I was dating someone who will eventually show up in later chapters but now I'm not in a relationship. Back on point! Slight Erik/me and of course Christine with her girly Fop as always. Ugh. DISCONTINUED
1. What the Time Warp?

A/N: Okay this is going to basically be about how the three main characters from Phantom of the Opera show up in our time (only back in 2011) and at my place. XD

Erik: Get on with it!

Amethyst: Shut it you! *growls at him*

Erik: *leaves the room whimpering*

Amethyst: Thought so. So without further ado let me just state two things. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters. The only thing I own is a copy of the movie and its soundtrack. (I really want the 25th anniversary dvd though…) Now onto the wacky story!

* * *

Me: *walking home from school for vacation* Hehe now I get to see my fri—AUGH!

*Erik aka the Phantom falls on or near my feet*

Erik: Ow…where the - am I? (A/N: Profanity will be replaced with longs like -) This is not my lair!

Me: *squees…loudly* OME! Erik! Welcome to the future!

Erik: Uh hi and future? Who exactly are you?

Me: Whoops…. Well I'm Shianne but go ahead and call me Shi or Anne. NOT SHY SHY! *smiles tightly* You're in the year of 2011!

Erik: Ok uh Anne.

Me: OME you said my name! (A/N: Should be last note I promise but OME stands for Oh My Erik for those who haven't figured it out yet.)

*He backs away*

Erik: I have a fangirl?

Me: Nope it's called PHANGIRL!

Erik: Not touching that one. Ok um I guess I'm with you until we can somehow get my back to my time.

Me: Sweetness! C'mon let's go!

*We arrive at my big home in Gates, NC where I call it the middle of nowhere. Of course this is when Erik or the Phantom spots the blue Ford F-150.*

Erik: What is that?

Me: A car aka horseless carriage.

Erik: …fascinating. Can we go for a ride? *gives me the hopeful cute expression you'd see on a little kid at Christmas*

Me: Later, okay? Let's get you settled in first. *leads him inside and sidesteps the mad rush of dogs heading our direction* We have a guest room but- *opens the spare room door and freezes. Suddenly screams, catching Erik's attention.*

Erik: What is it mademoiselle? *looks in then drops jaw in shock*

*Christine and Raoul aka the Fop are looking around wide eyed until they spot Erik and I. Joy.*

Christine: Phantom!

Erik: Angel? *looks excited*

Raoul: Gah! Phantom! *hides behind Christine, begging for protection*

*Erik and I exchange looks of disgust.*

Erik: Fop…

Me: Anne!

*I receive dumbfounded stares from all three of them.*

Me: Hey, I was feeling left out. Sheesh. *turns to the Fop* Okay floppiness, when did you get here?

Erik: Stupid fop.

Me: Shut up unless you want to be punjabbed with your own lasso.

Erik: *glares silently at me*

Raoul: We literally just got here. So…where the heck are we?

* * *

A/N: Great, we have Erik (smexiness :3), Christine (eh), and….IT!

Raoul: I'm not an it…

Amethyst: You are if I say so.

Christine: My poor Raouly bun. *holds him close*

Erik: The author is too scarred from my angel's nickname to finish up so I shall for her. Please review or I"LL PUNJAB YOUR -!

Amethyst: *silently smacks Erik on the back of his head*

Erik: OW!


	2. Hating on the Fop

A/N: This chapter takes place in the kitchen so let me go ahead and warn you that there's a hot stove plus the Fop involved.

Christine: Why do you pick on my husband?!

Amethyst: Do you not remember the fanfiction Oh-TheIrony13 I showed you all last night?

Erik: That was hilarious except for the parts about me and phangirls.

Amethyst: Suck it up and GO AWAY!

Erik: *flees into my bedroom well our bedroom*

Amethyst: Christine, mind doing the honors?

Christine: Love to! Amethyst Dagger does not own Phantom of the Opera but she does own a poster of Erik hanging up in her room.

Amethyst: Brava! Now onto the wacked up story!

* * *

Erik: Okay so this is the year of 2011, you have a black president whose name reminds you of a terrorist, and the world is destined to end next year.

Me: Okay first of all Obama and Osama. Seriously! Second of all, yeah you pretty much got it.

Christine: Sounds peachy! *enter sarcasm* wait darling don't touch th-

*Raoul goes over to the hot stove where I had just finished making tea and touches the still hot burner. Of course he starts crying!*

Raoul: That hurts! WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *whispers* He's fricken stupid.

Erik: *snickers*

Christine: I told you darling.

Raoul: *starts sucking his thumb* I know….but now I can't fix my hair!

Me: Poor guy.

Erik: *gasps then slaps me*

Me: OW! What was that for?

Erik: FOP LOVER! How dare you betray me?

Me: I AM NOT! I HATE THE FOP!

Raoul and Christine: Hey!

Me: Ok no more hating on the Fop *insert a 'for now' look on my face* Fop, go run your hand under cold water until it stops hurting.

*Raoul immediately does so with my instruction on how to use a sink safely.*

Me: Hey….let's watch your movie! (A/N: Cliché! *notices angry reviewers expressions* Okay…I'll butt out now! *runs and hides*)

Christine: Movie?

Me: Yeah! You have movies, plays, and a book. *looks at Erik dreamily* The 2004 version is my favorite but that's all because I have a crush on your actor.

Erik: *immediately hides behind Christine who turns red* Help me!

Me: Wuss.

Erik: Hey!

Me: I was talking to the Fop.

Raoul: Stop calling me that! My name's-

Erik: Fopster.

Christine: Stop being so mean to my husband!

Erik and I: Aww but it's fun!

Me: That's okay! We'll torture him at the pool tomorrow!

*Of course everyone simply gives me the blankest of all stares.*

Me: Or maybe not….movie time!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for interrupting again! Please don't murder me! *cowers behind Erik*

Erik: How pathetic.

Amethyst: That's it, your sleeping with the dog on the floor tonight!

Erik: B-but? I'll behave.

Amethyst: That's what I thought buddy. So, again the review button is yours and my friend! All reviewers get cyber-cookies and a kiss from Erik! *shoves him forward*

Erik: I AM NOT A FREE KISSING BOOTH THING!


	3. Movie Time

A/N: Kept rereading Oh-the-Irony13's stories plus a few others. XD Never thought I'd get off the computer until my dad yelled at me for staying on too long.

Raoul: *sniffs* Why does everyone hate me so? I'm not a fop!

Amethyst: Since when did I say you could join the introduction/disclaimers?

Raoul: Since after the fact Erik and Christine were arguing over who lost the most in the Marked series by P.C Cast and Kristen Cast.

Amethyst: You got me there. Fine, just do the disclaimer already.

Raoul: *nods then clears throat* I, Raoul De Changy, would like to point out that Amethyst Dagger does not own the Phantom of the Opera nor will she ever unless Andrew Loyd Webber decides to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Amethyst: *facepalms* Never again. The only thing I do own is a heavy backpack filled with books which are bound to break my back someday soon. Now let's get to the crack story of my life.

* * *

*Preparing to watch the Phantom of the Opera*

Christine: May I?

Me: Of course. I shall get the snackies.

*runs into the kitchen and grabs Twizzlers, popcorn, four bottles of coke, and Gobstoppers before rejoining the gang. I see Erik punjabbing Raoul while Christine tries to stop him.*

Me: *sighs* YO!

*Everyone freezes and looks at me, Erik with a guilty expression.*

Me: Off the Fop NOW!

Erik: *grumbles but lets him go reluctantly*

*The movie starts. Scene with old Raoul and Madame Giry at the auction house pops up.*

Raoul: Who's the old guy?

Me: *snickers* That's you, Fop!

Erik: *starts laughing and almost chokes on a kernel of popcorn* Man your old!

Christine: Where am I?

Me: Not telling. It'd give away the movie.

Erik: *notices his monkey…of course* Hey! I want my monkey! *glares at Fop*

Me: SHUT UP!

*All is silent until Carlotta is hit by the curtain thingy*

Erik: Ha! Eat that you toad!

*Raoul starts snoring at least until I punch him*

Raoul: OW!

Me: Wake and shut up.

Christine: There I am! *claps her hands together happily*

Erik: So beautiful, mon ange (French for my angel!)

Raoul: *goes green with envy* My wife!

*Again all is silent until the part of Don Juan*

Erik: O.O

Christine: *is singing* Past the point of no return! The final threshold!

Raoul: Sweetie hush we don't….omg wt- is she doing to him?

*Heads turn to watch me purr while sitting myself on Erik's lap*

Erik: *tries to eat a Twizzler but spots me and panics* HELP, she's psychotic!

*Movie ends*

Me: *sobbing* OME that is so tragic! Christine, how could you?

Erik: Yeah, what she said.

Raoul: *sobbing on Christine's shoulder* You were dead oh Little Lotte!

Christine: *is confused* But-never mind.

Erik: He's insane, she's now depressed, yet I'm totally happy.

Me: *grabs onto him and plants a watery kiss on his cheek* My phantom!

Raoul: I'm bored.

Erik: Who cares?

Christine: Erik, be nice!

Me: No, Erik, don't listen to her! She's the Fop lover!

Raoul: Stop calling me Fop!

Me: Every phangirl calls you that. Most completely hate your guts while we're in love or close to it with Erik.

Erik: I can tell seeing as you won't stop squeezing my waist like a stuffed animal!

Raoul: I feel so loved! *again enter sarcasm*

Christine: You are at least by me my love.

Erik: Hang me now and spare me the expense of doing it myself.

Me: But it's not expensive if you use rope…

Erik: I was joking! *facepalms though hard to do with his mask on* Ow.

Me: Really? I hadn't noticed.

*They roll their eyes at me.*

Me: I'm tired. Erik, will you carry me to my bed? No, not like that either, Fop. *notices Raoul's perverted grin*

Erik: Why can't Fop do it?

Christine: *glares then snarls*

Me: T-that's why! Now do it!

Erik: Okay, okay just don't kill me. Sheesh.

Raoul: *hides behind his wife as usual*

*Erik carries me to my room which is not even three feet away but complains the whole way. Raoul and Christine hear a yelp of pain from the Phantom.*

Christine: *mumbles about Erik and metal bats.*

* * *

A/N: O.O I didn't realize Christine could get like that!

Erik: Why the – did you hit me?

Amethyst: You deserved it and at least I kissed it better.

Erik: *blushes* Y-yeah. There's that. So leave some reviews people *notices my annoyed expression* please?

Amethyst: Much better.


	4. Pranks and Revenge

A/N: Well after that I guess we can move on to the pranks.

Christine: You totally deserved what they considered their revenge. *smiles*

Amethyst: *is hurt* I thought you were on my side!

Christine: Don't be sad, Anne! I was just joking! *hugs me*

Amethyst: *hugs back* Thank you! Now Axel from Kingdom Hearts will make a brief appearance for the disclaimer!

Axel: *glares* Amethyst Dagger doesn't own POTO because she's just not that lucky. Okay I did it. Can I go back to Amber please?

Amethyst: Yes.

Axel: *portals out cursing me the whole time*

* * *

Me: Hey Christine, want to prank the guys?

Christine: I can do Erik but I refuse to do that to my beloved.

Me: Fine, I'll prank him then!

*Two hours later XD*

Me: *grins* Muahahahaha! Fopster's new makeover is complete!

Christine: So is Erik or the Phantom.

Me: They know who he is. Just refer him to Erik.

*Both have makeup on. Erik has pink fingernails and Raoul has black fingernails. Both are wearing frilly pink dresses and the Fop is wearing Erik's precious mask. Don't worry, we put a purple one on Erik so he won't get too upset about showing his face.*

Christine and I: *highfives each other then quickly runs into my room, knowing the reactions would be chaotic!*

*The boys start to stir from their quick naps*

Erik: I had a strange dream. Wait, what the…. *looks over at Raoul and blinks*

Raoul: *is fully awake too* Loveliest nap ever. *Suddenly freezes then meets Erik's angry gaze*

*Christine and I hear infuriated screams from the two when my door is kicked open almost off its hinges!*

Erik: -!

Me: Erik, keep it PG! The kids!

Raoul: C-Christine, how could you do this to me?!

Christine: Oh no! She did that to you while I did Erik! *gives Erik a small sorrowful smile* Anne is the mastermind behind this so don't go after me!

*I receive two angry snarls…though Raoul's sounds more like a bleating lamb*

Me: *starts to panic* It was just a joke! Seriously it was only a joke!

Erik and Raoul: *exchange evil grins which is scary enough then decides to tackle me*

Me: AUGHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Raoul: You got her?

Erik: Of course I do. Leave her to me if you'd please.

*Raoul leads Christine out who tries to help him out*

Me: I'm sorry okay? Don't hurt me! *cringes*

Erik: *chuckles evilly* I won't hurt you physically my dear author. Oh no…

*Next thing I know he has his shirt off and I'm tied to the fricken bed!*

Me: !

Erik: *is singing* I know you want me. You know I want cha. I know you want meeee. You know I want cha!

Me: Please keep dancing baby! WOO!

Erik: *leans in to kiss me then puts on his shirt, leaving me tied up*

Me: Hey! Come back and untie me – it! *struggles*


	5. Angry Brother of Halo

A/N: I realized I forgot to add the please review thing at the end of the last chapter. *facepalms* Oh well, you guys should know what the author likes! Right? This chapter is a slight continuation of Pranks and Revenge starting with someone coming to untie me.

Erik: Deserved. It. I had to desanitize my mask due to having Fop germs all over the inside! *glares at me*

Amethyst: *pouts sadly* I'm swwy! Will you do the disclaimer please?

Erik: Oh fine. Amethyst Dagger does not own POTO like we all have said in the past four chapters. She does own an evil cat named Sable who hates us all with a passion.

Amethyst: Except Christine.

* * *

*Christine finally comes in to free me but wears my mother's Halloween vampire cape*

Christine: So what did he do for punishment?

Me: Just untie me unless you plan on telling me what your husband did to you.

Christine: He didn't do anything other than kiss me. *smiles*

Me: Untie me…please.

*She unties me then we head back out into the living room where my brother Jake is glaring at Raoul*

Jake: Can I kill the girl?

Raoul: I am NOT a girl! Do I need to prove it? *grabs the edge of his trousers much to our horror*

Christine and I: NO!

Me: Jake as tempting as that is you can't. It would disrupt this story as we all know it. Why do you even want to anyway? *notices his expression* Besides the obvious!

Jake: He made me die in Halo: Reach!

Erik: What?

Me: It's a video game on the Xbox360. *turns to Jake* No killing but if it happens again you can hurt him a bit. Just go back to playing your game while we all talk randomly.

Jake: Fine but you owe me. *storms off to play his 'manly' game leaving us four alone*

Erik: Well if he can't kill him, can I murder the Fop?

Christine: Erik!

Erik: Well I'm bored!

Christine: So killing my love will help?

Me: Actually it probably would but no Erik. Youtube time!

Raoul: *sniffs* What is a youtube?

Me: It's site for music, shows, videos, etc.

*logs in as Gothicchick621*

Erik: Gothic chick? You don't look or act as if you're goth. *studies me* Your more of a urban tom boy.

Me: *facepalms* Thanks for that. It's just a username I used when I was in that phrase. My favorite colors are purple and black for a reason.

All three: Ohhhhh!

*I sigh then look up Hitler angry rant parodies*

Christine, Erik, and I: *laughing*

Raoul: *of course doesn't get them* What's so funny? An angry dictator is scary!

Me: Your kidding right?

Raoul: Uh yes. Yes I am. *a bad liar!*

Erik: Your such a stupid dumb fopgirl.

Me: Fopgirl?

Erik: Your brother gave me that idea. *grins*

Raoul: One more girl comment and it'll be proven.

Me: PG! PG!

Erik: Ew, you sick pervert! *glares at Raoul with disgust and slight fear* Chrstine, what do you see in him?!

Christine: *sighs and facepalms*

* * *

A/N: See, this is why I want to torture the Fop! He scars little children just by looking at his girlish looks. *sniggers* Any ideas on how to torture him? If so, leave a review or a pm describing it and who should be the torturers. Yes you can join in!

Erik and Christine: PLEASE GIVE US SOME REVIEWS! *puppy pouts*

Amethyst: How can you resist that? :3

Raoul: *tries to do a puppy pout*

*My two dogs suddenly attack him, barking angrily*

Raoul: MANEATERS! Love, help me!

Erik and Amethyst: *holding onto each other laughing*


	6. Shaving

A/N: Short but to the point! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera but wouldn't mind if Gerard Butler came and sang "Music of the Night" to me. Heck, any of the phantoms would be awesome!

* * *

*In the living room*

Me: I. Hate. You.

Raoul: I said I was sorry! *looks like someone beat him with a pipe wrench or frying pan*

*Erik is passed out drunk off of wine and Christine is extremely annoyed as I am.*

Christine: You know how he gets when he's under the influence!

Raoul: Hey it was payback for all the punjabs!

Erik: Mommy…*snores*

Me: He's so cute when he's drunk and mutters mommy. *turns to give Raoul the death stare* Fop…YOUR DEAD! *runs after him and grabs a razor*

Raoul: AHH! Not the hair, please not the hair!

Christine: Oooh Raoul she's-NOT THE HAIR! GOD HAVE MERCY!

*I shave him bald causing him to cry pitifully while his wife failed to stop me*

Erik: *wakes up slowly* Wuzz 'oin on? *spots Fop's new hairstyle and starts laughing* Anne, is that your work?

Me: Yes! *highfives the all of a sudden sober phantom*

Raoul: I HATE YOU!

*Now we're in my room.*

Raoul: *weeps quietly as he tries on different wigs*

Erik and I: *is singing* The Fop is bald oh yes he is! The Fop is bald bald ballllldddd oh yeahhhh!

Erik: *still singing* Totally Anne's brilliant work for getting me drunk then suddenly sobbberr.

*Christine sighs as she watches Erik and I grab hands before dancing.*

Me: *still singing* The phantom of the opera owes me big! Cause I'm that good!

Raoul: It's not funny. Stop mocking my pain! *sobs* My beautiful hair…

Christine: Children, leave him alone. *hugs the Fop trying to soothe him*

*I step away from Erik, face completely red with rage.*

Me: What did you just call me?

Erik: Uh oh.

Raoul: I think you just made a big mistake my dear. *sniffs again which is seriously getting on my nerves*

Christine: *cowers* Sorry!

*I suddenly punch her in the face, knocking her out cold!*

Me: Yeah well I'm sorry too!

Erik: My poor Christine! *puts her on the couch*

Me: *fumes silently*

* * *

A/N: It's not very long but that's what she gets for calling me a child! I'm almost 17! *still mad about that even though it had happened last year*

Erik: Anne, she didn't mean to. Are you still not over that?

Amethyst: *turns to give him a death stare*

Erik: *shuts up*

Amethyst: *turns back to the readers and suddenly gets happy again much to Erik's discomfort* Sorry for getting so angry! Please leave a review and for the fun of it, write something you love and hate about Christine!


	7. The Disastrous Shopping Trip

A/N: Okay my fit over what happened last year with the child incident is over. I'm friends with Christine again! Yay, right? X3 SO! What should happen next but a random disclaimer by a totally different person! Destiny, take it away!

Destiny: *barks and wags her tail before barking again*

Amethyst: Uhm she just said I don't own POTO and she wants a treat. *facepalms* Okay Destinini let's go get some bacon strips.

* * *

Me: *grabs my dog, Destiny, and starts petting her*

Raoul: AHH! MANEATER!

Me: Shut up Fop. This is one of my dogs Destiny. The other one is her son from her first litter, Spot but we call him Spot Spot or Spoticus. (A/N: Sort of like Sparticus but put Spot instead of Spart) I also have a cat but she's evil! Don't go near her unless your name is Christine or my father.

Christine: *giggles*

*Destiny barks then lunges at Raoul, biting his hand*

Erik and I: *rolling on the floor laughing our booties off*

Raoul: OW! Bad maneater bad!

*She barks again before running into my mom's room. I think she was proud of herself.*

Me: I love that dog.

Erik: Me too.

Raoul: Well I hate her!

*We all gasp*

Christine: You betrayed me!

Me: *crying now*

Erik: ANIMAL HATER! *hugs me tight then attempts to Punjab Fopster*

Raoul: Anne, he's punjabbing again!

Christine: What are you, five? Erik, please stop it.

Me: *cries harder* You hate my doggie!

Erik: *snorts but stops punjabbing* Only for you my sweet Chrstine.

Raoul: …

Christine: …

Erik: …

Me: *becomes happy again* Okay tomorrow we're going to the mall!

All three: YAY!

Erik: Wait, mall?

Raoul: *looks horrified* As in, shopping?

*Much to our amusement the two guys hug each other tightly*

Erik and Raoul: *wailing* WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Me: You two are wusses!

Christine: *starts planning for the trip with a smirk across her face*

Me: That's kinda scary.

Christine: Muahahahahaha!

*Erik, Raoul, and I all back away looking her as if she was Pinhead from Hellraiser.*

*Tomorrow arrives and my mom eagerly drops us off at the entrance of Greenbrier mall*

My Mom: I have to run some errands but I'll be back in three hours for you guys. *hands me her credit card* You know the drill but be careful how much you spend.

Me: Yes Mom. Love you!

My Mom: I love you too. *drives off*

*We turn and enter the large shopping plaza*

Me: Okay let's find you three some normal clothes and… *notices they all went their separate ways* HEY!

*Christine is in the pet store, Raoul of course at the hair salon, and Erik is in Yankee Candle.*

Me: *facepalms* I need to plant tracking chips in them! *runs after Christine first* No more pets, we got three at the house.

Christine: Look at the kitten, Anne! She likes you!

Christine and I: Aww! *watches the kitten for awhile*

Me: Okay no more watching the cute fuzzball. Let's go get- ERIK PUT THAT AWAY!

*We spot Erik punjabbing a cashier in the Yankee Candle store*

Erik: I WANT MY CANDLES! GIVE THEM TO ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE PUNJABBED BY THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Cashier: *struggling to breathe* Sir…need…money!

*I run over and stop Erik. He reluctantly releases the cashier and hands me his magical lasso.*

Me: Please forgive my…uncle. He has Alzheimer's real bad. *pays for the candles before rushing the other two out of the store.*

Me: When we get home, I'm burning that – thing.

Erik: Language!

*He shrinks under my glare as we enter the hair salon. Erik spots Fop and smirks, trying not to laugh.*

Christine: Raoul honey, it's time to go.

Raoul: Ok!

*He gets out the chair but his wig falls off much to the hairdresser's horror*

Raoul: I'm HIDEOUS! Don't look upon my ugly form!

Me: *mutters softly* Hard not to…

Erik: Excuse me but baldness is not a deformity! THIS IS! *takes off his mask angrily*

*Suddenly he's tackled by dozens of phangirls*

Erik: What the-?

Me: I told you no one really cares about your looks! They all love you unlike Fop here.

Raoul: *runs out the store sobbing*

Me: *pays the hairdresser*

*We all hurry after Raoul.*

* * *

A/N: WOW! This was pretty good! The next one is the aftermath and what I do to the boys especially. *evil grins* It would help if I got reviews! Don't be shy!


	8. Its Punishment Time

A/N: *Saw theme plays* Hello readers. I want to play a game. *music ends* I'm just kidding! Okay, here comes the punishment and aftermath of the trip to the mall. Let's just say something similar happened to it but I'll explain more at the end note. I do not own POTO. Enjoy!

* * *

*At home and in my room because Mom knows how angry I am*

Me: *silent and fuming*

Christine: Great, our writer is mad at us.

Erik: I'm not in the 'us' part.

Raoul: Uh….you punjabbed the cashier, came out completely nude in Hollister, shoved me into the woman's restroom, then scared some three year old by punjabbing her ride even though Anne was supposed to have the lasso!

Erik: Okay that little brat deserved it. She stole my cookie. Plus, I simply stole it back when our dear writer wasn't looking.

Me: *getting angrier, grabs Christine's hand*

Erik: Besides you ransacked the entire beauty section at Macy's, hugged who you called Christine's twin though they're not related, and then you somehow knocked over a glass table which Anne had to replace!

Raoul: …

Erik: Any explanations, smart -?

Christine: *quietly* I behaved…right Anne?

Me: *nods, now turning purple*

Raoul: Is purple a good color?

Erik: Oh -, she's gonna explode! RUN!

Me: OH NO YOU DON"T! Christine, can you grab the tape?

Christine: Sure thing. *does so*

*With her help, I tape the two idiots onto a chair in front of my laptop.*

Erik: Please Anne, don't do it!

Raoul: We're sorry!

Erik: Yeah, very sor-

*I cut them off with a deadly glare*

Me: HUSH! I have chosen a punishment for your insane and bad behavior. Christine was the only good one though she shouldn't have just run off *Christine looks down* but she doesn't have to face YOUR punishment!

Christine: Thank you.

Me: My pleasure. *searches Baby by Justin Bieber then clicks play*

*Video starts!*

Erik: *cringing* NOOOOO! Make it stop!

*Unsurprisingly the Fop takes it rather well.*

Raoul: *singing* Baby baby baby oohhhhhh!

*shuts internet off then puts in the movie Twilight* (A/N: Let me make a comment right here. I do not hate Twilight but I'm not a big fan of it anymore. It's just not my thing. The only best part is when Taylor Lautner strips the shirt off. XD Okay back to the story.)

Erik and Raoul: OH FOR THE LOVE OF OPERA!

Christine and I: *in the kitchen laughing and eating Ramen*

Movie: Say it….out loud!

Raoul: No! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Erik and Raoul: ANNE!

*I come back in and shut it off, untying them as well*

Erik: *whimpers*

Raoul: *crying on Christine's shoulder* She's mean.

Me: Want to watch it again?

Erik and Raoul: NO!

Christine: *hides her grin* I think they learned their lesson.

Me: I think so too. Will you ever do that again?

Erik: - no!

Raoul: Yes.

All three: RAOUL!

Raoul: *turns pale, hehe turns pale XD* Ok I will NEVER do it again!

Me: Good Fop, you just earned yourself a cookie! *hands him a cookie*

Erik: *pouts as Fopster eats his reward* Can I have one?

Christine: Me too?

*I suddenly get two adorable puppy dog faces from a sexy phantom and a pretty diva*

Me: OKAY! Here, geez. *Gives them each a cookie*

* * *

A/N: *wipes happy tears from my eyes* Priceless!

Erik: That was still cruel. *nibbles on his sugary treat*

Amethyst: You deserved it and you even admitted to it.

Raoul: I learned my lesson. *shudders*

Amethyst: That's the point. So any reviews for little ol' me? *holds out a plate of cyber-cookies and cyber-apple juice*


	9. Randomness

A/N: Muahaha! I loved punishing those two. X3 SQUEE! Sorry, just finished having Ramen and will end up with a Monster Mixxd later on today. So…who shall do our disclaimer?

Alucard: I will. *smirks*

Amethyst: O.o O…kay. Go ahead then.

Alucard: Amethyst Dagger does not own anything Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Andrew Loyd Webber. *leans down to fiercely kiss me*

Amethyst: ALUCARD! *blushes*

Alucard: Erik will know your mine and not his. *leaves laughing*

Amethyst: G-go read the story already.

* * *

Me: Okay we watched POTO, went to the mall, tortured-I mean- punished Erik and Fop….what should we do now?

Erik: What about your pool idea?

Me: Yeah that was a joke. If you want to freeze that hot little butt in that water be my guest. Besides….don't have a pool anymore. *hangs head*

All three: Awww.

Christine: Darn.

Raoul: Golly gosh.

Erik: Bejeweled!

*Our heads swivel to stare at him in confusion.*

Erik: What?

Me: Did you mean bejezus?

Erik: Who's that?

Me: *facepalm*

Raoul: She did it again! Why do you do that?

Me: *enter sarcasm again again* Because it makes me face grow beautiful.

Raoul: Really? Cool!

*Erik and I glare at him, Christine looks like shes about to cry*

Erik: You're an idiot.

Me: Just shut up Fopette.

Raoul: I'm not a Fopette! My name's Raoul De Chagny!

Christine: Honestly there's no use in arguing against it anymore.

Me: She's right. Fop will always be your name even if something's added to it.

Erik: So suck it up.

Erik and I: and DEAL WITH IT!

Raoul: *lip trembles*

Me: Don't you start sniffing. It's flipping annoying.

Erik: What she said!

*My mom enters*

Mom: Shianne, gather your friends and get ready. It's almost ten. *leaves*

Me: Oh crap!

Raoul: Anne?

Me: Yes Fop?

Erik: Fopgirl! *grins evilly*

Raoul: …I'll ignore that but where are we going?

Me: School.

Christine: Really?

Me: Pfft no not really! We're going to church.

Erik: Nuh uh! I'm not going!

Me: Oh yes you are! Get your butt into the room and get dressed.

Erik: No!

Me: If you ever want to sleep next to me again, you will do as I say and attend church!

*Erik suddenly whizzes into the room and in ten seconds gets dressed into a suit. He slams my door open and smiles nervously*

Erik: Let's go!

Me: *smirks*

*We all pile into the truck of course I get shotgun.*

Me: Now I expect you three to behave or its going to be a Twilight marathon tonight!

All three: WE"LL BE GOOD! PROMISE!

Mom: Please keep your voices down. It's too early for loud voices. *shakes her head*

Me: *rolls my eyes but goes silent*

*We arrive and sit down inside the sanctuary just as service begins. Erik trips the Fop.*

Raoul: AHH!

*Music stops, everyone turns to stare.*

Me: *hides my face after glaring at Erik*

*At end of service, we go home. I usher them into the living room before going to change. Then its Erik's turn.*

Me: You behaved for the most part. Next time if I see you trip the Fop, I'll kill you. *again glares at Erik*

Erik: *whimpers*

Raoul: Ha ha! *sticks out his tongue*

Erik and Christine: …

Me: You're a freaking little kid.

Christine: It's alright for you to call someone a child?

Me: Of course because it's true for your husband here. Me however, I'm no child. I'm a mature female teenager who is going to be a junior this coming August.

Erik: *snorts then tries to look innocent*

*I hit him in the stomach*

Erik: OW!

* * *

A/N: *facepalms* This right here makes me want to stay childless for my life.

Erik: What about Alucard's little babies? *turns green*

Amethyst: Are you jealous?

Erik: Why should I be? He claims to be your mate.

Amethyst: *facepalms a second time* Your jealous.

Erik: I was here before he was! Heck, you knew of me before you even heard of Hellsing or the evil -!

Amethyst: Language. *turns to readers* You know what I'm about to say so I won't say it. Just click the button right below please.


	10. Fanfiction: What It Means

A/N: Erik and Alucard are having a staring war. Similar to a staring contest only our Phantom's struggling not to blink. *sighs* He'll learn eventually. I might put Alucard into the story a bit but leave him into the Author notes. So while those two are being stupid, I'm going to just get into the disclaimers. I do not own POTO (though I wish I did) but I will eventually own a Phantom plushie or an Alucard one. Whichever comes first.

* * *

*Here comes the fun part. We introduce our friends to the world of slash and shippings!*

Christine: *looks around FFnet* Hey Anne, what's slash mean?

*We come across Erik/Fop smut. O.O My eyes!*

Me: Well it can mean a pairing or girl on girl, boy on boy. Like for example. *points to a line where Erik was kissing the Fop because he was lonely.*

Christine: EW!

Raoul: My eyes! My eyes!

Erik: Where's my Punjab lasso? I want to kill myself! Or the Fop, that works too.

Raoul: *glares at him*

Me: How about I do an easy thing called exiting out of the site! *clicks the red x button on firefox*

All three: Thank you!

Me: You know what, just stay off the laptop. I have videos of you two on there. *grins at Erik and Raoul*

Erik: -!

Christine: Kids, Erik, kids!

Raoul: Mommy protect me from my gay stalker.

Erik and I: Did you just call me/him gay?

Raoul: …Yes?

Christine: *notices our expressions* Don't you dare harm him!

Me: Too late. Destiny, Spot! He's hurting me! Sic him!

*My dogs turn evil and attacks Raoul*

Christine: O.o

Erik: … Marry me, Anne?

Me: *blushes* I would but already have a boyfriend (A/N: Not anymore! ^_^ Sorry.) and besides the phangirls would kill me.

Christine and Erik: You have a boyfriend?

Me: Yep!

Raoul: Would somebody (Christine) please get these maneaters off of me?!

Me: Nah.

Erik: Sorry, can't help you.

Christine: *sighs before shooing the dogs off and helps her Fop*

Raoul: Thank you, my love.

Me: Gag me with a pitchfork.

Erik: Agreed.

Christine: Shut up, you two.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but please don't kill me! The reason why is because the next one or two chapters are going to be looonnnnng. My former boyfriend will be in here and you'll see our awesome Erik get his panties in a bunch over it.

Erik: I wear boxers NOT panties.

Amethyst: Butt out! *shoves him into the closet* Anyhoo! Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this enough to at least get me one review? *looks hopeful* Pwease?


	11. Enter the Boyfriend

A/N: Sooo here comes Andrew though at first he's not in it per se. Let's see how our Phantom and friends handle him! *grins*

Christine: Again, she does not own POTO.

Raoul: Probably never will. *dodges a thrown shoe* HEY!

Amethyst: *completely unrepentant*

* * *

Christine: Can we go to a fair?

Me: No, we're going to Benson. I have to pick up my boyfriend for the weekend. *blushes and avoids Erik's gaze*

Erik: Wait, he's spending the weekend with you? Your parents actually allow this?

Me: First of all my dad is in Iraq so he doesn't know about this. Second of all, why is it your business?

Christine: Seriously Anne are we going to Benson?

Me: Well not us because there's not enough room but Mom is. *smiles*

Raoul: So what's his name?

Me: If you must know its Andrew.

Erik: Surname?

Me: What, are you drunk?

Erik: NO! *facepalms* His last name my dear.

Me: Oh…Mclamb.

Raoul and Erik (O.O): *both burst out laughing*

Me: *turns red* Shut up!

Erik: You're dating the son of lamb?

*Two and a half hour later….after Erik got punched multiple times*

Christine: Look, your mother's back! *gets wide eyed* Wow.

Me: What?

Christine: Your boyfriend's hot!

Me: *grins sheepishly*

Raoul: My wife, what about me?

*Andrew walks up with his stuff, drops it off in Jake's room, then stares*

Me: Andrew, this is Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik: *frowns but waves weakly*

Me: *points over* Christine.

Christine: *smiles*

Me: *grins* And the Fop!

Raoul: *glares* My name's Raoul for the love of GOD!

Andrew: …Wow babe. POTO?

Me: Uh huh! *hugs him and sighs happily*

The POTO Crew: Hi son of lamb!

Andrew and I: *exchange looks then facepalms*

Erik: What?

*Ten minutes later, all outside*

Andrew: So you three don't know how you got here, can't get back, and want to stay with Shi?

Christine: Anne.

Andrew: *is confused* What?

Erik: We call her Anne.

Raoul: Anyway, you summarized what's going on. Good job.

Me: Fop, don't push it.

Andrew: Why do you call him that?

Erik: *enter sarcasm for a fourth time!* Because he loves that name!

Raoul: I do not!

Me: We phangirls can't stand him so we gave him an insulting nickname.

Andrew: I'm sure he's not that bad. *shrugs*

Erik: *looks horrified* Anne, he's a Fop lover!

Me: OME why?

Raoul: At least he doesn't hate me like you people! *crosses arm sullenly*

Christine: HELLO! I am your wife! I love you!

Raoul: Of course, please accept my apologies.

*They kiss in front of us.*

Erik: Get a room!

Me: *makes a face* Ugh.

Andrew: They remind me of us.

Me: No, we're more like Erik and Christine if she had been smart.

Christine: Hey!

Erik: Really? Is that why you're attracted to him?

Me: …

Andrew: I don't want to know…

Me: Trust me, you don't.

*Now it's our turn to kiss which somehow angers the Phantom*

Erik: UGH! *throws a pillow at me but somehow ends up hitting Christine*

Christine: *Again* HEY!

Raoul: Did you just hit my wife?

Andrew and I: ERIK, RUN!

*Raoul and Erik immediately start fighting as usual.*

Andrew: Over a pillow?

Me: It's like babysitting. I swear.

*Erik and Raoul are bruised. They glare at each other while Christine plays nurse to her husband. I help Erik out.*

Erik: He started it.

Raoul: Did not.

Erik: Did too.

Raoul: Did not!

Erik: Did too!

Raoul: DID NOT!

Erik: DID TOO!

Me: *aggravated* ENOUGH! Do you want me to put in New Moon?

Everyone: NO!

Me: Then hush and go to bed.

Andrew: It's only nine in the evening.

Me: *rolls eyes* Not you, them! Yes Christine you too.

*Soon Erik, Andrew and I are the only ones awake but we don't know Erik's still up.*

Andrew: I missed you but wow babe.

Me: *laughs* I know love…kiss me?

Andrew: Of course.

*We're about to kiss when suddenly Erik comes to lay between us*

Erik: Ew.

Andrew: -!

Me: Erik!

Erik: My, what a dirty mouth and I had a bad dream.

Me: Babe keep it PG and have you even gone to sleep yet? *glares at Erik*

Erik: *tears up*

Me: Oh fine but I want to be in the middle.

*He moves to my other side and tries to cuddle but Andrew wraps his arm around me, shooting Erik a triumphant look.*

Erik: Sing me to sleep?

Me: *sighs and rolls my eyes before singing* Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation! *keeps going*

*Soon everyone's asleep. Raoul starts to snore.*

* * *

A/N: Aww! Isn't that cute? :3 I loved writing this and got the pages to prove it. Took my five pages on Microsoft Word but hey, it's totally worth it especially for my readers. Again, Andrew and I are over so no worries on that front. Both he and my brother don't mind being in the story. I asked. XD


	12. Lifting A Spirit

A/N: Now this is where Andrew is leaving and they try to cheer me up. Let's see how well they do so? Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own POTO. Get off my back you stinking lawyers! *shakes fist like an old man*

* * *

Me: *watches Andrew leave, crying*

Erik: Is she okay?

Christine: Her boyfriend had to go home. It's obvious she wanted him to stay longer.

Raoul: So…Anne's a female version of Erik.

Erik: *glares evilly at him*

Christine: Well they're still dating but the distance's killing her in a way. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to last honestly.

Erik: *walks over to wrap his arms around me* It'll be okay. You have us, right?

Me: *starts sobbing into his chest* I love you two and hate the Fop but it's not the same! We're…

Christine: *comes up and places a hand on my back, starts singing* What kind of life have you known? God give us courage to show you. You are not alone!

Erik: *is singing too* Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from to glance behind! The Phantom of the Opera is here to stop your tears.

Raoul: *decides to join in the singing quest* And the party don't start till I walk in!

*Complete and utter silence*

Me: Fop, go to -!

*I dry my tears and smile feebly*

Me: Thanks. You two made me slightly happy again.

Raoul: What about me? *pouts but fails*

Me: You? Not at all. Okay so let's watch another-

Christine: I want to do karaoke. Can we do karaoke?

Erik and Christine: KARAOKE! YAY!

Me: Well…fine but I start! *coughs then starts to sing* Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?

Raoul: My turn! *ignores our groans and jumps into song* Girl I can't help but wait til you get back with him it don't change. Can't help but wait til you see that with me it ain't the same. Can't help but wait til you see you for what you really are. Baby girl you are a star. Girl I can't help but wait!

Christine: *burst into tears and claps* Wonderful!

*Erik and I fake gag behind their backs*

Erik: *does his song* And I'm so sick of love songs so tired and blue. So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?

Me: *wolf whistles*

Christine: Nice job. I guess I'm last. *begins to sing softly* Jesus, take the wheel! Take it from my hands. Cause I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go so give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on. Jesus, take the wheel.

*All of us crash onto the couch except for Raoul who ends up falling to the floor, landing on his butt*

Raoul: Ouch!

Erik: That.

Me: Was.

Erik and I: FUN! *grins at each other*

Me: In two days, we'll go to the fair if of course it isn't canceled.

Christine: Canceled?

Me: Don't even ask. *shrugs*

* * *

A/N: Well after that little spirit upper, time for those three to be introduced to a fair! Unless it is canceled… *foreboding music plays here* *Music ends when Erik shoots the radio* Erik!

Erik: It sucked.

Amethyst: *sighs* Now you get to buy me a new one! Well you know the drill. Reviews please! It'll help Erik get even sexier.


	13. Beautiful Monsters

A/N: I don't know what to say. Really.

Erik: You don't like it?

Amethyst: N-no, I do like it! It's just…..umm….it looks expensive.

Erik: *looks down* I made it myself.

*FYI it's a handmade stereo to play cds and listen to the radio with*

Amethyst: *kisses his cheek* Thank you.

Erik: *blushes* She doesn't own POTO.

* * *

Christine: So, are we going to the fair you talked about last chapter?

Me: Hey! Don't destroy the fourth wall! *glares at her*

Christine: I…I meant last time.

Me: I guess we can. Hold on, let me ask my mom.

*Before I can even leave the room she pokes her head in*

Mom: No fair today everyone. I just received word someone had been stabbed. Mainly a cop.

Christine: Oh how terrible!

Erik: I want to go! Let me punjab someone!

Mom: *laughs then leaves*

Me: *Grins evilly* Erik, its Fop duty time.

*Both Erik and I laugh, turning to Raoul*

Raoul: No! Leave me alone!

*Erik starts to chase him around with the lasso in his hands.*

Christine: *shakes her head* He is an angel of darkness, the Phantom.

Me: You're the only one to call him the Phantom anymore and yes, yes he is.

Raoul: Help me!

Erik: GOTCHA! *starts punjabbing the Fopgirl, making me laugh really hard*

Chrstine: *stands up* Let my husband go, you monster!

Me: *gasps and runs over to a now silent Erik*

Raoul: …

Erik: …

Christine: I-I didn't mean to say that.

Erik: *moves away from the Fop, me following him* So you lied to me. You never did love me, you just kissed me to save Raoul's SKIN!

Christine: Erik! *is shocked*

Erik: You just called me a monster. *laughs bitterly* Of all people!

Me: Erik…

Raoul: Calm down, le Fantome.

Erik: If I'm a monster then I am not capable of calming down!

Me: Please stop this! Christine, apologize right now. *glares at her, then hugs Erik who just started to cry bitterly in my arms*

Christine: I'm so sorry, angel of music. Please forgive me! *tears up*

Me: Don't you dare cry after what you said!

Raoul: Don't yell at my wife!

All three: SHUT UP, RAOUL!

Raoul: *goes silent, looks hurt*

Erik: I'm not a monster…am I? *looks at me*

Me: Of course not! Even the phangirls would slap Christine right now for her insult. You're not a monster Erik. You're just a lonely man who wanted to be loved.

Christine: *is silently weeping* Will you ever forgive me?

Me: I'm too – at you right now.

Erik: I will if you promise to never call me that again. *wraps an arm around me*

Me: *blushes*

Christine: I promise!

Mom: *suddenly pops in again* Hey, do you want to go to a carnival tomorrow?

Me: *quickly slides out of Erik's hold and bounces* YES!

Raoul: Can I speak now?

Christine: Yes, Raouly bun.

*Author is once again scarred.*

* * *

A/N: I think we'll just leave it at that… so yeah. Erik made me a new stereo, Christine was a witch in this chappie, and of course Fop was Fop.

Christine: *in tears* I said I was sorry!

Amethyst: *ignores her* So, please let me know what you think by leaving some delicious reviews! You can go ahead and yell at the prima donna as well. I already did.


End file.
